High King Maulgar
High King Maulgar is the lord of the ogre council in Gruul's Lair in the Blade's Edge Mountains of Outland. His council is comprised of Kiggler the Crazed, Blindeye the Seer, Olm the Summoner and Krosh Firehand. Abilities * Health: About 757,000 * Single target damage on a Kara clearing warrior is around 4,500 on plate, up to 7,000 crushing with Improved Demoralizing Shout up. Without demoralizing shout, damage is around 6,500 with 10,000 crushing blows. * Arcing Smash, 5000-6000 damage on plate when debuffed * Mighty Blow, 5000-7000 damage on plate when debuffed * Whirlwind, 4000-5000 damage on plate when debuffed * At 50%, he will begin charging random raid members Council Abilities 'Krosh Firehand (Mage)' * Health: About 301,000 * Melee : n/a? * Casts a Spell Shield which a mage can Spellsteal. It reduces incoming spell damage by 75%, and lasts for 30 seconds. He must be tanked by a mage using the stolen Spell Shield. The mage should have full (+16%) spell hit to minimize the chance of having Spellsteal resisted. With the Arcane talent, this means +6% spell hit from gear. Note that Krosh will only recast Spell Shield when he isn't casting a (4s cast) Greater Fireball. This means that the tanking mage's Spell Shield can fade, and he must take one full damage fireball before he can steal another shield. Greater Fireball hits for 8500–9500 damage. This can be avoided by casting Fire Ward just before Greater Fireball hits tanking mage — Fire Ward will absorb 1220 damage (rank 6). Remember to cast this buff at least 15 seconds before you expect the Fireball, that way you can recast the Ward after the 30 second cooldown is up. The tanking mage should gear for stamina until he reaches a minimum of 10500 health buffed (13k is more ideal). Mana should not be completely disregarded, as repeated Spellstealing is costly (29% of your base mana). Tip: Better to stop casting before the Spell Shield has around 5 seconds left, cast Fire Ward at 3 seconds left. Then you don't have GCD to worry about when you need to cast Spellsteal. If you can time the Spellsteal 1–2 seconds after his shield is up, that will help reduce the chance that you don't have a Spell Shield to steal in between. Do not cast Fire Ward early because it will be used up even when you have the Spell Shield on you. Save the Fire Ward to help absorb the damage when your Spell Shield is about to fade to reduce the damage from the full Greater Fireball. * Casts Blast Wave AoE which deals roughly 6000 damage and has extremely short (~10 yards) range. No one should take Blast Wave damage. He is immune to the Curse of Tongues debuff, and his Greater Fireballs ignore resistance gear, grounding totems and spell reflections; stamina and intellect stats are key for the mage. * When doing this fight, depending on when Krosh casts his spell shield ability it is possible to not take a full damage fireball. This does seem to be the luck of the draw, where if you first Spellsteal his shield at an unlucky time he will always be in the middle of casting when the shield buff expires. In these cases, a mage should use Fire Ward and then spam the Spellsteal key to take minimum damage. * See the Mage Stamina Gear List for a list of useful Maulgar tanking items 'Olm the Summoner (Warlock)' * Health: About 276,000 * Casts a heavy shadow DoT which cannot be removed and stacks, * summons Wild Fel Stalkers, * occasionally Death Coil. (As of patch 2.1.0, this can no longer be Spell Reflected.) * Melee : 5000? He should be tanked by his own Felhounds via Enslave Demon. Olm will place a stacking debuff on the Wild Fel Stalker that must be removed by the pet, which is an ability that is not auto cast but on a short cooldown. The Felhounds also come with taunt. The Summoner can be tanked with 2 Felhounds or 1 Felhound and a tank. Additional Felhounds must be Banished or enslaved by remaining warlocks. Not stunnable. If two tanks are available to tank Olm, having them tank is also viable. A warlock is still need to Fear and/or Banish the Felhounds. The benefit of this strategy is that it is a bit less chaotic and not prone to spell resists that can happen with a warlock tanking Olm. ALERT: As of patch 2.1.2, he can now death coil the felhounds. Unsure if this is a bug or not. 'Kiggler the Crazed (Shaman)' * Health: About 301,000 * Hex * Lightning Bolt * Arcane Blast, 2500 damage 10 yards PBAoE, he casts this very irregularly so he can be meleed. * Arcane Shock, 720–800 damage plus additional damage every 3 secs for 12 secs. Ranged attack he uses irregularly on the person with the highest threat. * Melee : 6000? Typically attacks with ranged lightning bolts and Arcane Shocks and may be tanked by any ranged DPS class. The Lightning Bolts are nature based and the arcane shocks are arcane based but both do relatively little damage. One healer is typically enough to handle the damage. He will sometimes Hex (Polymorph) his primary target, so you must have either 2 ranged tanks or a Moonkin form druid, which are immune to polymorph. Kiggler also has a point-blank area-effect attack (similar to Arcane Explosion) which deals damage, lowers all targets' threat, and knocking all targets back. Moving him away from the Krosh-tank is important to keep him from knocking the Krosh-tank into Krosh's Blast Wave. Nature resistance is paramount because the tank(s) will be constantly hit with lightning bolt. Not stunnable. Shaman's Grounding Totem can absorb the Lightning Bolts as well. An alternate strategy is to tank him with a feral druid, as they are also immune to the polymorph. A feral druid meleeing him will definitely take more damage than a ranged tank, but it is a fairly simple strategy, and more comfortable for many guilds than moonkin tanking. If they are comfortable with their aggro on him, the feral druid can also back out to range and just sit there eating the lightning bolts for a while before returning to melee him to build more threat. This strategy is simpler for most guilds, but requires an additional melee and more healing, both of which are often subbed out after Maulgar for a more ranged DPS heavy Gruul group. It is also possible to just have a tree druid attack Kiggler long enough to build a bit of threat and then go to tree form to avoid the poly and heal tank him. A good bit of hot spamming to keep himself up and some hots on other people with salvation canceled is usually more than enough to hold aggro on him. When he does the deaggro, drop tree form, nuke him a few times, then go back to what you were doing. When the raid goes to kill Kiggler, just have one of the other tanks that is now free pick him up as actual damage on Kiggler should hopefully out what the healer has built up since his aggro wipe. Blindeye the Seer (Priest) * Health: About 297,000 * Power Word: Shield * Prayer of Mending * Normal Heal spell * Melee: 2000 (Hits for 800–900, non-crushing, on a well-geared protection warrior or paladin.) The healer of the group, he has a small heal with which he heals himself for approximately 5% of his maximum health and a very powerful 10-second cast Prayer of Mending which heals him to full. Before he casts Prayer of Mending he will always Power Word: Shield himself first and can't be interrupted when the shield is up. As soon as he shields, DPS must break down the shield before they can interrupt his Prayer of Mending. He is vulnerable to Curse of Tongues and possibly also Mind Numbing Poison. Alternatively, there are eight ways to interrupt Blindeye's Prayer of Mending while the shield remains up: * a priest with Silence * a rogue with Kidney Shot * a rogue with Improved Kick * a hunter with Silencing Shot * a hunter with Intimidation * a warrior with Improved Shield Bash * a warrior with Intercept * a mage with Improved Counterspell He is typically tanked by a DPS warrior or feral druid. Strategy Once the initial trash (3) are killed, the raid has 1 hour to do attempts on the King and his council. The 1 hour timer is based on when the first patrolling trash mob first aggroes. The key to get into this fight is the pull. Everyone needs to stand in the correct position to minimize the impact of the area-effect abilities. The typical kill order is Priest, Warlock, Mage, Shaman, and finally Maulgar. Priest and Warlock can both be focus-fired by melee and ranged together, so they go down quickly. Shaman and Mage are ranged-only DPS and die more slowly. Due to many of the ogres having anti-melee damage (fire nova, AoE knock-back, Maulgar whirlwind), ranged DPS is more of an asset than melee DPS for this specific fight. Having a mod such as RLAssistFU or the entire raid on Teamspeak / Ventrilo will synchronize the pull as much as possible to reduce the impact of certain mobs running the wrong way. The Pull ;Krosh Firehand, The mage tanking Krosh Firehand should place himself completely to the right and move straight forward. Just in front of Krosh Firehand there's a slight "clip" and that is where you should stand before the pull takes place. Be sure not to move too close to the "clip" or you will aggro the room. A good reference point can be used just before the clip, there is a portion of the wall to your right that makes a "corner" (with a little steam vent) that is a safe reference point stay at when preparing for the pull. When High King Maulgar gets aggroed you shoot any instant-spell you have (fire blast, PoM pyro) at Krosh Firehand and Spellsteal his shield immediately afterwards. Positioning Krosh is easy. When you aggro him, he will run to you until he is right next to you, then he will stay at that point and fireball you. Make sure that you position him in the far right corner so the raid does not have to worry about the flame wave ability. This is easily done by running to the corner after a Fire Blast and just waiting until he gets to you and then blinking to get out of the range of the flame wave. ; High King Maulgar High King Maulgar gets pulled to the other side of where he's standing. He remains in this position at all times during the fight. It is recommended to use a spare hunter with misdirection on the main tank to ensure his aggro is as sticky as possible straight from the start. ; Kiggler the crazed Kiggler the Crazed can be tanked by a combination of two hunters or two warlocks who are siphon life/drain tanking him. Alternatively he can be tanked by a Moonkin druid because of the immunity to polymorph. Nature resistance should be a priority to the class(es) tanking him to avoid large damage spikes. Stay at max range to avoid the Arcane Blast. ; Blindeye the Seer Blindeye the Seer has to be pulled across the room to the other side of the rock where Maulgar is tanked. All DPS are on him doing damage, he should be dead as soon as possible. ; Olm the Summoner Olm the Summoner, the warriors and the warlocks run straight to him, but beware of the Blast Wave of Krosh Firehand. He should be tanked in the back of the room. Since he has no AoE, he can be tanked next to Blindeye the Seer, so your dps can switch fast and easy. Killing the 4 adds It is important that you have enough damage to make Blindeye the Seer's shield disappear. Have someone giving information when the shield is up and then just burst his shield down. Once the shield is down, his healing ability can be interrupted by any physical damage. Alternatively you can use Silence, Silencing Shot, Improved Kick, Improved Shield Bash or Improved Counterspell to interrupt him even with the shield up. Optimally you should only have to deal with two or three shields while damaging him down, then all the melee should go to Olm the Summoner while all ranged DPS concentrates on Krosh Firehand. While you walk to those two encounters, make sure to avoid Krosh Firehand's Blast Wave. Stay calm, be cautious, and bring those two adds down. Once Olm the Summoner is down, Krosh Firehand should follow right after. Finally everyone DPSs Kiggler the Crazed down. Notes: * Also, make one of your rogues apply Mind-numbing Poison on his off-hand, or a warlock cast Curse of Tongues, thus greatly increasing your chances to interrupt Blindeye the Seer's healing spells. * Bring an Arms warrior to apply the healing debuff, or use another rogue with Wound Poison (even use shiv to be sure it is stacked 5 times the whole fight) so that even if the priest manages to cast a healing spell on him it will only heal him for 50% of the amount. Defeating High King Maulgar ;Phase 1 After all 4 adds are down, ensure your healers have enough mana. All free healers should recover some mana before entering the fight against High King Maulgar. Same goes for caster-DPS. High King Maulgar hits very hard (about 12k on cloth), so its advised to keep available attack power debuffs up all the time (Demoralizing Shout or Curse of Weakness if you have enough warlocks) . Meleers don't enter the fight right away, they have to wait until High King Maulgar does his first Whirlwind. When the Whirlwind vanishes you can enter the fight for about 25-35 seconds, then you should move away to prevent his Whirlwind from hitting you! ;Phase 2 At 50% High King Maulgar enters Phase 2. He becomes big and red and drops his hammer reducing his melee damage by a good amount so that the OTs can survive a few seconds without heal after a taunt. In this phase he will charge random party members. He will also cast Intimidating Shout on the main tank which will incapacitate him for 4 seconds and fear everyone around him. To deal with intimidating shout, have a second tank taunt Maulgar after all the other adds are down (the MT should immediately taunt him back) and then run out of range of the fear and wait. When Maulgar Intimidating Shouts the melee, his aggro will switch to the off tank until Intimidating Shout breaks. Once Intimidating Shout breaks, the off tank can intervene the MT to get Maulgar back in position. His whirlwinds can be dangerous in this phase if he begins one while the main tank is feared or right after a charge so keeping tabs on the whirlwinds and spreading out are very important. If you have 20 or more people still up once the 4 adds are dead, you should have no trouble getting Maulgar down. Be prepared and spread out for Phase 2. Notes Killing Maulgar stops the Lair Brutes at the front entrance from respawning. The ones after the door are unaffected however. Movies * http://www.forlornlegacy.net/showthread.php?t=47 Kill Movie by Buena of Windrunner, Forlorn Legacy. *Smile vs High King Maulgar - High Quality from a healer's point of view http://files.filefront.com/smile_maulgarwmv/;7135697;/fileinfo.html *High King Maulgar Kill Druid PoV, Hexed - Undermine *Maulgar Kill (Hunter PoV) Fist of Entropy, Wildhammer-US (High quality) *High King Maulgar video- hunter POV from War Front , Frostmane - US. http://www.warfront.org *High King Maulgar Kill (Healer PoV) *High King Maulgar kill movie (Warlock PoV) from Achchazu, Krag'jin-EU *High King Maulgar (Tank PoV) from Chival, Die ewige Wacht - EU *Alahni lo Andu VS High King Maulgar (Paladin PoV), Silver Hand-US *Cookie vs High King Maulgar(Mage tank PoV) External links *Anikki's illustrated tactic do.anikki.com *High King Maulgar Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com *High King Maulgar Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com *WoW-Tactics German Maulgar Strategy *Agøny guild illustrated tactic French Maulgar Strategy Category:Ogre Lords Category:Ogres Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Gruul's Lair